


Finding The Beat

by Book_of_Disorders



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra is a rock star, Entrapta is a producer, F/F, Rock Star AU, The rebellion makes a guest appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_of_Disorders/pseuds/Book_of_Disorders
Summary: Entrapta is done with all these musicians ignoring her so they can "keep their sound". Until one finally listened.





	Finding The Beat

“And that’s why you need to let me make these adjustments. IT’LL BE FANTASTIC!” Entrapta practically bounced as she turned from her equipment to see the band, The Princess Rebellion, asleep on the couch. Adora, the lead singer, nods awake. Realizing that Entrapta had stopped talking she quickly tries to save herself and her band. 

“Oh, yeah yeah. Those are some really good points but, ah, we all agreed that we want to stick with our original, ah, sounds and stuff…. We’ll talk more during our next session!” Adora smacks her band members, Glimmer, Perfuma, and Frosta and they excuse themselves. 

Entrapta smiled as they left, trying with all her might to let them know she knew they didn’t listen to a word she said. She’s knows that when she gets into a music rant, she can say things that go over people’s head and bore people but this is the first people had actually fallen asleep. 

Entrapta sighed and turned back to her equipment. Going into music production has always been her dream. Her hyperfication on how music is made and music theory and songwriting and well actually her hyperfixation is just music and music technology was suppose to make it something she was actually good at. People were suppose to want to talk to her about music and for some reason Entrapta has found that music industry sees less interested in music than any group of people she has ever met. She just can’t understand and it wrecks her. 

Entrapta took a breath and decided to head home for the day. She took off her gloves and started to pack her stuff. Suddenly her phone started ringing. Entrapta dug through her bag looking for it and finally pulled it from the bottom of her bag. She looked at the name and saw her agent friend was calling. Scorpia was a friend she met at school but they’ve been in and out of touch since graduation since their jobs are so time consuming even though they work at the same recording company. 

“Hey, Scorpia! How’s it going?” 

“Oh it’s just fantastic! I’m working with this new talent who is just the BEST. Her name is Catra and we went on boat the other day and had the best time!” Scorpia went onto a small rant about this Catra person and Entrapta diligently listened and packed up the rest of her things. By the time Entrapta exited the studio, Scorpia finally brought up the point of the call. 

“So Catra NEEDS to record the last song or two for her album tomorrow but our producer, Mermista, is super sick. Can you fill in and let us record at your studio?” Scorpia finally asks. 

“Yeah, I was supposed to have tomorrow off but I don’t like having days off. My apartment is too quiet.” 

“Awesome! She’ll be at your studio at like 10 am tomorrow!” 

Scorpia and Entrapta talked for a little longer and the call ended as Entrapta entered her apartment. She had a small studio apartment in L.A. She was lucky to be close to where she recorded so he commute was fairly simple. 

She made made herself a slider sized sandwich and grabbed a sparking water from fridge. Drinks are always better when they’re fizzy.

Opening her computer, Entrapta wanted to start making a demo of the modifications to The Princess Rebellion’s music so maybe once they hear it they’ll like it but something stopped her. Why waste her time? They’re going to want to ‘keep their original sound’ anyways. Artists always do. 

Entrapta sighed and sat back. What was the point of all this?! Why does she even try? People always just want what they want and don’t care about what she has to say. 

“Ok Entrapta. No more suggestions. Just be the robot people need to record and pump out music. They don’t care so you don’t care” Entrapta told herself. She sat up and put August Rush, her favorite movie, on. She ended up falling asleep before the movie ended. 

 

The next day Entrapta got to the studio early to set up the way she liked it. Usually artists will want it set up a certain way but she has found that if its already to go then they are usually too ready to record to care. 

She sighed and sat in the chair and waited for Scorpia and Catra. In hindsight, Entrapta should have googled Catra and looked into her music but at the same time she has found herself not really caring. 

The door slammed opened with a loud bang. 

Entrapta quickly turned to see a woman with tan skin and crazy curly hair. She was dressed like she forgot grunge rock fashion was left in the 80’s. The weirdest part was the headphones she had on. They were bright pink and had cat ears. They clashed with her whole aesthetic but Entrapta was here for it. 

The woman pulled off her headphones and looked at Entrapta over her sunglasses. 

“You Entrapta? Weird name”

“Not like Catra is much more normal” Entrapta said without thinking. She grimaced knowing that that wasn’t what Catra most likely wanted to hear. Entrapta prepared to be yelled at. Instead, Catra laughed and approached Entrapta. She ran a hand through Entrapta’s pigtail. 

“I like you”

Entrapta was mesmerized as Catra stalked around the room and recording booth, almost like a cat inspecting a new area. When Catra saw Entrapta staring, she smirked. 

“Scorpia isn’t going to be coming if you’re wondering. She has a few meeting for my album release to go to. So whenever you’re ready we can get started” 

“Oh! Um, ah YES! Everything is ready. Do you have anyone coming in to play instruments?” 

Catra almost seemed offended. “No! I play all my own instruments! I’m too good to have other people pulling me down”

Entrapta nodded and motioned for Catra to start. Catra explained how she was going to start by going over the vocal and guitar then they would layer it and go from there. 

“It took too long for you to call back and normally I would just forget that except for the fact it was my birthday my stupid birthday” Catra started singing and immediately Entrapta knew the song was wrong. Catra was performing a simple ballad. It was gorgeous and Catra voice was silk but the song was screaming at her to be an upbeat song that people who were about to break up with someone could scream to. But Entrapta held her tongue. 

They did as they had planned and song sounded ok. Entrapta fidgeted, attempting to hold her tongue. 

“What?” Catra spat

“The song is wrong. It sounds nice but it’s wrong” Entrapta couldn’t hold it back. She even grimaced at her own harsh words. 

“What does it need?” Entrapta looked at Catra with her jaw dropped. Entrapta had never heard that before. Catra raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer. Entrapta decided to let the dam break one last time. Then, no more helping artists! An half an hour later, Catra was still listening and nodding her head along with Entrapta’s explanations and edits. 

“Do you need me to record anything for you to do that?” Catra asked. That made it official. This was not a real recording session. This was a dream but Entrapta would be damned if she didn’t take advantage of it. By the end of the session they had the song completely recorded and reworked. 

“I am OBSESSED with this recording!” Catra exclaimed as she listened to the final product. Entrapta almost cried. This song was officially her baby. She almost didn’t hand over the copy of the song. 

Catra grabbed a marker and wrote on the flashdrive. Entrapta peered over to see Catra writing down “A Potential Breakup Song: Catra ft Entrapta” 

“You’re putting my name on the record?!” Entrapta exclaimed. Catra looked up at her confused. 

“Of course. This song is going to be the best one on the album and it wouldn’t have been that way without you” Entrapta was shocked. Who was this person? AND WHY WEREN’T THEY WORKING TOGETHER BEFORE?

“Who do you usually work with? I can tell they never listen to you” Catra spoke softly almost as if she related. 

“ I usually work with The Princess Rebellion” Catra eyes darkened. Entrapta tried to save their reputation “They’re actually great! We ah have lots of laughs and we make music...” 

“I use to have a dou with Adora. She likes to just do things her way and I guess she decided I wasn’t her way.” Catra was looking at the ground. Entrapta was shocked how this confident I’ll-fight-you person was so quickly dissolved to seeming so small. 

“I guess we’re both kinda under appreciated” Entrapta sadly laughed. There was a small silence. It wasn’t uncomfortable but it was there. Entrapta turned to start cleaning the studio. 

“WORK WITH ME!” 

Entrapta froze. She turned and saw Catra blushing with her arms crossed and not making eye contact. Part of Entrapta was screaming to say yes. To live everyday like today was. It would be her dream. But she knows that The Princess Rebellion was already a popular band and was the safe option if she wanted to keep her job. If she switched to Catra and she ended up being dropped after this album, Entrapta would be screwed. 

“Switch with my producer and maybe we can show everyone that they should have appreciated us when they had us”

That’s all Entrapta needed to say yes.

**Author's Note:**

> I have more planned but nothing fleshed out so let me know if you want more of this fic


End file.
